PC:Phaerdrin (.: sora)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Fluff For the DM: Please feel free to view the comments in this section's source for additional background that isn't necessarily relevant in-character. Description For a figure standing just shy of the average human in stature, Phaerdrin carries his lithe frame with an exacting presence that is both imposing and alluring, immediately conjuring images of the consummate rogue. Whether working his trade as an enterprising adventurer or searching for a night of lavish decadence that only a drow could love, his religiously kept appearance always accentuates the slender and exotic features of his kind - the midnight hue of his lightly muscled form, the silver-white locks that cascade down to his shoulders, and his intense crimson gaze. A form-fitting silken maroon undershirt lies somewhat confined beneath his black leather cuirass, laced together neatly in the front with great care. A bronze buckle glistens when the light strikes it just so, keeping a full case of crossbow bolts fastened securely to his back by means of a leather strap across his chest. Neatly dividing his upper garments from his dusky grey leggings is his belt pouch, the polished leather providing contrast between the two. A set of clasps at his left secures a hand crossbow to his side, unremarkable save for the pristine condition in which it is kept. Alongside it rests a sheathed blade - slender as a dagger but too long to be properly called one - with strips of black silk wrapped around the mohagany grip. A set of no fewer than ten crossbow bolts are tucked away neatly in a row of small loops on the belt at his right, ready to be drawn and loaded at a moment's notice. Completing his garb is his trusted set of picks and pries, safely fastened to the back of his belt in a folding leather sleeve. His voice is soft and his inflections smooth and fluid, yet somewhat chilling - his words carrying a haunting undertone with them even when spoken in his well-practiced playful and disarming tone. Background As a male living in Denesthae, a subterranean drow enclave on the island of Domia founded shortly after their exile from the Imperium, life was little better than slavery. Expected to obey the cruel whims of their matriarchal leaders, the common soldier who would later be known as Phaerdrin adapted better than most to the twisted ways of their society. Through all manner of deception, seduction, and murderous acts, he eventually rose to become consort to an influential priestess. For a short twelve years, he served as her personal guard and assassin, somehow managing to protect himself and his wicked charge from the machinations of their kin. He enjoyed a modicum of freedom and privilege, developing a cultured and sophisticated appreciation for the finer things in life. But like all things in drow society, it would eventually come to a cruel, bloody end. When ordered to offer himself as a sacrifice in their demonic rites following a successful surface raid, in a bold act of defiance he struck down the priestess he had sworn subservience to, before wreathing himself in a cloak of shadow and disappearing into the night. Discarding his birth name, the drow took on the moniker of "Phaerdrin" - "treacherous rogue" in his native tongue, both a constant reminder of his past and a warning to those who would undoubtedly pursue him. The next four years were spent wandering aimlessly as a scoundrel for hire, striving to build a reputation independent of anyone else. Ironically, these infamous attempts at making a name for himself eventually lead to his "persuasion" to work under a privateer's charter; though he would often say that "conscription" was a better word for it. Though he initially cursed his luck (and almost always cursed the name of his all-too-jovial captain), he fell in with the company of others much like himself, including the half-orc Grinak Spineslappa, and the the half-elf Gan'orion Runmithal. In a matter of months, the lot were inseparable, banter, bickering and all. Their latest voyage lead them to investigate a mysterious ship, running a black-and-white flag with a red bird set in the middle, suspected of instigating unrest among the island kingdom's populace. After discovering that the schooner had been shipwrecked and its crew slaughtered by some form of necromancy, the three of them disembarked to investigate the wreckage, only to be confronted by a massive sea serpent. After a long and arduous battle, the three felled the beast... but after striking the killing blow, things began to blur together. Faint images of treasure and a quartet of valuable jewels filled his mind, along with a vision of an elderly human springing forth from the icy waters, but it all seemed too ephemeral to be believed. The next thing Phaerdrin knew for certain, he was washed up on the shores of Daunton with only his weapons and his companion Gan'orion at his side, along with an impossibly well-preserved royal writ immediately releasing the three of them from service. Grinak was nowhere to be found, though Phaerdrin was left with every confidence that he was safe, muttering that "the brute is too stubborn to die before tending to his garden again." Together with Gan, Phaerdrin seeks to reverse and rebuild his fortunes by finding his place in Daunton, while piecing together the events of that day and continuing to evade his past. Hooks Phaerdrin's last sortie as a privateer left him with a number of unanswered questions. Where did the mysterious schooner hail from? Was the crew really behind the unrest in Domia? What lead to their ghastly demise? And what of the fleeting vision of the old man, and the unexplained writ releasing him from service? Killing a priestess (and being caught and identified, or often even accused of the deed) is among the most unforgivable crimes in Denesthae, and carries with it a death sentence. That a male would so brazenly defy their dread authority would be an affront to their very existence, and there is little doubt in Phaerdrin's mind that they (along with any hired mercenaries) seek retribution to this day. Kicker Inactive Although Phaerdrin will freely admit the circumstances leading to his exile, it is clear that the topic is difficult for him, and he often ends the conversation abruptly when the topic comes up. Is there something else that Phaerdrin isn't sharing about his past? Math Ability Scores Starting Array: 10 Str, 10 Con, 10 Dex, 10 Int, 8 Wis, 10 Cha 25 Point Buy: 14 Str (+4, 5 pts), 10 Con, 16 (+6, 9 pts) Dex, 10 Int, 10 Wis (+2, 2 pts), 16 Cha (+6, 9 pts) = 25 Racial Adjustments: 14 Str, 10 Con, 18 Dex (+2 Racial), 10 Int, 10 Wis, 18 Cha (+2 Racial) Final Array: Str 14 (+2), Con 10 (+0), Dex 18 (+4), Int 10 (+0), Wis 10 (+0), Cha 18 (+2) Defenses AC: 16 (10 + 2 Leather Armor + 4 Dex) (Cha) vs. Opportunity Attacks (Artful Dodger) Fortitude: 12 (10 + 2 Str) Reflex: 16 (10 + 2 Class + 4 Dex) Will: 14 (10 + 4 Cha) Hitpoints HP: 22 (12 Rogue + 10 Con), 11 Bloodied (22/2 = 11) Healing Surges: 6 (6 Rogue + 0 Con) Healing Surge Value: +5 HP (11/2 = 5.5 ~ 5) Attacks Basic Melee Basic Sword: +5 vs AC (+2 Str, +3 Prof), 1d6+2 damage (+2 Str) Ranged Basic Crossbow: Ranged 15/30 (+5/+10, Far Shot), +7 vs AC (+4 Dex, +2 Prof, +1 Class), 1d6+4 damage (+4 Dex) Powers Darkfire Charisma: +8 vs AC (+4 Power, +4 Cha) Sly Flourish Short Sword: +7 vs AC (+4 Dex, +3 Prof), 1d6+8 damage (11d6, +4 Dex, +4 Cha) Sly Flourish Hand Crossbow: +7 vs AC (+4 Dex, +2 Prof, +1 Class), 1d6+8 damage (11d6, +4 Dex, +4 Cha) Deft Strike: +7 vs Reflex (+4 Dex, +3 Prof), 1d6+4 damage (11d6, +4 Dex) Positioning Strike: +7 vs AC (+4 Dex, +3 Prof), 1d6+4 damage (11d6, +4 Dex), Slide 4 (Artful Dodger: 4 Cha) Precise Incision: +7 vs Reflex (+4 Dex, +3 Prof), 3d6+4 damage (31d6, +4 Dex) Class Features First Strike: At the start of an encounter, you have combat advantage over all who have not yet acted in the encounter. Rogue Tactics - Artful Dodger: Gain a bonus to AC equal to your Charisma modifier against opportunity attacks. Rogue Sharpshooter Talent - Crossbow: Gain a +1 bonus to attack rolls with weapons from the crossbow weapon group. Gain Far Shot as a bonus feat. Sneak Attack: Once per round, when wielding a crossbow, light blade or sling, an attack deals an extra +2d6 damage when it hits. You may apply the bonus damage after making the damage roll. Racial Features Fey Origin: You are considered a fey creature for purposes of effects that relate to creature origin. Trance: Rather than sleep, drow enter a meditative state. Spending 4 hours in this state is equivalent to taking a 6-hour extended rest. While in a trance, you are fully aware of your surroundings. Lolthtouched: Use Darkfire or Cloud of Darkness once per encounter. Skills Perception: +0 (+0 Wis) Insight: +6 (+0 Wis, +5 Trained, +1 Background) Stealth: +11 (+4 Dex, +5 Trained, +2 Racial) Thievery: +9 (+4 Dex, +5 Trained) Intimidate: +11 (+4 Dex, +5 Trained, +2 Racial) Bluff: +10 (+4 Cha, +5 Trained, +1 Background) Acrobatics: +9 (+4 Dex, +5 Trained) Feats Two-Fisted Shooter (Level 1) - Reload free with a hand crossbow in the off-hand while using a light blade. Free attack with a hand crossbow in the off-hand after resolving a critical hit. Far Shot (Class Feature, Rogue Crossbow Talent) - +5 to Short Range, +10 to Long Range with projectile weapons. Background Seducer (Scales of War Adventure Path) - +1 to Bluff and Insight Equipment 4gp Category:L4W